


Brothers Don't Want

by Rynegade (cherrymartini)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, First Time, M/M, Pining, Snapshots, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymartini/pseuds/Rynegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Four part snapshot series.

It's always been this. 

This nameless, unspoken, desperately denied something that curled warm and thick in the air between them. He's always known it was there, this thing burning hot inside of him that he never wanted to examine to closely because they're brothers and brothers don't want like that.  
Brothers don't ache to know the salty taste of the others skin, they don't crave the sound of frantic cries of completion or they're name choked out in the same voice that taught and mentored. They don't covet the touch of the same war roughened hands that held them tight through childhood nightmares. That's how it's supposed to be, brother's don't want.

Sam knows this but he can't help it. He wants.


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always been this. (Dean's POV)

It's always been this.

This thing driving him to shield and protect, this dark, possessive heat that whispers mine. He tries to trace it's origins, to find when it began but he can't, it's always been there; buried under family and duty and look out for Sammy. It's not new but it's evolving; from slightly skewed fraternal love into something that makes his mouth go dry everydamntime Sam smiles, into something that has him digging his fingernails into his palms to keep him from reaching out and tracing Sammy's collar bone. Something that has him dreaming of gasping moans and the salty sweet taste of his brothers mouth. Something that grows insistent in the pit of his stomach making him want things that brothers don't want.

Dean knows he's going to hell for this but he can't help it. He wants.


	3. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Always been this. (John's POV)

It's always been this.

This thing binding his boys together, this thing manifesting in secret grins and swift under table kicks before becoming heated glances and unnecessarily hands on training. It's alright; he tells himself that they're just getting under each others skin because of the close quarters they've been living in, it's ok; he tells himself they're just finally taking it seriously, stepping it up to a level that will save their lives. If they're a bit closer than most brothers then that's to be expected living the way they do, relying the way they do.   
It's good for the boys to be close. He tells himself that everything's normal between them because brothers don't want.

John knows that there's questions he should be asking but he's nolonger sure he'll get the answers he wants.


	4. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always been this. It will always be this.

It's always been this.

This undeniable want that they spent years fighting to ignore, it was always leading to this. Dean captures Sam's mouth in a bruising kiss and it's the salty sweet he's dreamed of, Sam gasps against Deans sweatslick neck as the hands he's craved for so long pull him closer. Dean mutters 'Wanted this so long Sammy' and 'I'm gonna suck your brain out through your dick, little brother' low and dirty into his ear in a voice rough from need and for a moment it sounds almost like he's 12 years old and with Dean talking Sam down from a nightmare, his voice thick with sleep and Sam feels safe and loved and hot enough to explode because, dude, that's his big brother. Dean sinks into Sam hearing the choked 'oh fuck yes' and for a moment all he can think is that this shouldn't feel this perfect because brothers don't want.

Fuck it, he thinks as his mind is flooded with sofuckingright. They're brothers and they want.


End file.
